


After Retirement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	After Retirement

Clint, a retired army veteran meets Natasha Romanov, a journalist and both their lives are changed.


End file.
